


Whumptober Day 19 - Asphyxiation

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [18]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Choking Kink, Comfort, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I call it "Burrhyso", Kinda?, Light Masochism, M/M, Panic Attacks, Safewords, Scared Rhys, Sobbing, Strangulation, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, blanket burrito, i guess?, jack feels bad, jack loves rhys, on knees, soft Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: A hand to the throat can result in many different reactions.A lot of them are not so great.AKA Rhys wants to have kinky fun but panics, thankfully Jack is there to help





	Whumptober Day 19 - Asphyxiation

**WHAM**

Rhys slammed into the wall hard, struggling futilely as big fingers digging into his throat and quickly cutting off his air supply. If he still had his cybernetic arm he’d easily pry the hand off, but it had been torn off early in the fight.

Left with just his noodle-weak flesh arm, Rhys could do little to fight back as the grasp on his throat tightened further and further until black spots were dancing in his vision. But just as the world started to fade into black, he was released.

With nothing to hold him up, Rhys fell to his knees, hands flying out to catch himself as he gasped and coughed, desperately pulling air into his screaming lungs. A hand dug into his hair, yanking his head up, making Rhys yelp and his eyes water from the pain. 

Masked face split by a feral grin, Jack chuckled as Rhys shook in his grasp, “Not so tough now are ya, kitten?” Biting back a retort as fingers caressed his cheek, Rhys just looked away, eyes trying to find something in the room that wasn’t  _ Jack  _ to focus on.

Before he could find anything though a hard slap had his head snapping back to the left, skin already starting to glow red from the strike.

“No no no, cupcake. You’re staying right here with me.” Grasping his jaw roughly, Jack jerked Rhys’ chin up, forcing the terrified company man to meet his CEO’s eyes.

“Thereeee you are, pumpkin~”

Shuddering in fear, Rhys couldn’t help his whimper when Jack leaned in, licking a bead of blood from his cheek. Rhys hadn’t even noticed the cut until that moment. But now it was stinging bad, more tears spilling over as Jack laughed at his sorry state.

“Ohhhhh, princess. You’re just pathetic, aren’t you? Oh ho ho, I can’t wait for you to see what I have planned!!” The insane man leaned in, practically purring in Rhys’ ear, “It’s gonna be so much  _ fun~ _ ”

Sobbing weakly, Rhys tried to fight the rising panic, but when it wouldn’t stop building and he felt himself spiraling into an attack, he grabbed out at Jack’s wrist, gasping out a single word.

“B-Bagel…”

Jack’s attitude immediately changed, manic smile dropping as his eyes shot wide with worry. “Oh shit! C’mere, pumpkin it’s okay! I’m sorry I’m so sorry…” Scooping the shaking cyborg into his arms, Jack rushed them to their bedroom, gently depositing Rhys on the bed before hauling ass back out, only returning when he had a mug of hot chocolate, 6 blankets (how did he manage to carry them all??), and a tub of ice cream in his arms. 

Wrapping the panicking Rhys up in the blankets, Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting the mug to quivering lips. “Here, cupcake. Drink it I know it’ll help.” Taking a hesitant sip of the hot liquid, Rhys immediately felt his body start to relax, panic and terror started to fade as the hot chocolate worked its way through his system. 

Jack was hardly satisfied even after Rhys drained the whole mug. He just shoved the tub of Chocolate Dill Pickle flavored ice cream into Rhys’ hands, rubbing slow circles on his back as Rhys devoured the dessert. 

After nearly an hour and a half Rhys was finally back to himself, sighing contentedly as he and Jack cuddled, head laid on the CEO’s soft tummy. 

“I’m sorry, Jack…”

Humming quietly above him, Jack just carded gentle fingers through the messy un-gelled mop of Rhys’ hair, “Don’t be, kiddo. You panicked, I get it. Never feel sorry for using the safeword, Rhys. Never. Okay?”

Nodding slightly, Rhys snuggled closer to Jack, both arms wrapped tight around the older man, his undamaged cybernetic arm having been reattached after he had finished the ice cream.

“Love you, Jack…”

“Love ya too, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Too tired to make detailed notes. Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments give me wings~
> 
> (Like Redbull but more satisfying)


End file.
